Executioner
The Executioner is a character in Welcome to the Game and the primary antagonist of The Waiting Room. He is a sadistic masked psychopath who hosts Red Rooms for the sickest of Deep Web lurkers like the player. WTTG = WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MULTIPLE ENDINGS Description The Executioner is a tall bald Caucasian man in blood-soaked medical scrubs, black pants, and a hockey mask, who speaks in a theatrical Joker-esque voice and takes sadistic pleasure in entertaining the Red Room viewers at the expense of his victims. After the player pieces together a Red Room URL through days of puzzle-solving, they can finally view a Red Room where they see the Executioner, in a dark padded room, wheel a cart of torture devices in front of the camera, where he slaps the restrained Victim awake, greets the viewers, and begins to torture the Victim. Fortunately, most of the torture is censored thanks to buffering, but a few glimpses still show the Executioner horribly maiming the Victim's face before slitting his throat. Secret Ending In one of the secret endings, the Victim (real name Larry) is controlled rather than the Player, in the same scene witnessed by the Player in the default ending. However, this time, Larry can escape his restraints and the room as the Executioner has his back turned to talk to the viewers. Despite Larry's success, it's implied the Executioner re-captures him anyway. Quotes *''"Wakey wakey..." '' *''"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to tonight's show! Where you, the players, decide the entertainment for your twisted pleasure! Our special guest for this week is Larry, a 43-year old accountant from Buffalo, New York. Hobbies include birdwatching, walks in the park, and wood-- Cutout Why don't you introduce yourself Larry? The audience is eager to hear you..."'' *''"Now, I am not going to lie, this might hurt!"'' *''"Oh, no no no, I'm not doing this to you! The game is doing this to you!"'' *''"Welcome...to the game!"'' Gallery bo.png|The Executioner's jumpscare Trivia *The Executioner is voiced by Joseph Wilson. |-|The Waiting Room = No longer bound to cutscenes, the Executioner is now the main active threat in The Waiting Room. Description The Executioner looks identical to his original incarnation, except he's spotless of any blood aside from a few leaks and splotches on his mask, which almost makes him seem like a completely different character at a glance. Gameplay He patrols the titular underground dungeon and consistently checks up on the player's cell. If he catches onto their attempt at escape, he'll sock them in the face and induce a Game Over, so they must play possum in their bed whenever he gets close. His appearance can be foretold by looking through the cracks in the wall or by listening to background cues, such as whistling and footsteps. Most evasion of him consists of simply being quiet and waiting for his patrol to pass (each patrol lasts about a solid minute and are a little under 3 minutes in between, though he's ultimately very randomized), though when he checks up on the player's cell, he gets up close and personal, where they must mash Mouse 1 to keep their eyes shut as he lumbers over their face for a few seconds. He'll also automatically come for the player at 3:30 AM no matter what. The Executioner has four jumpscares: behind the player where they're in computer mode, behind the player where they're crawling out one of the two vents, in front of the player when they try and fail at playing possum in the bed, and in front of the player whenever they're in neither of these three places. Gallery jump2.png|The Executioner's bed jumpscare jump3.png|The Executioner's default jumpscare Bedside Jump.gif|The Executioner's updated bedside jumpscare. Door jump.gif|The jumpscare that occurs when the player fails to be quiet while wandering around the room. PC Jump.gif|The jumpscare that is given the Executioner catches the player browsing on the computer. vent.gif|The jumpscare given when the player makes it to the vent but fails to be quiet. Trivia *His equipment order (costing $34k and bought from Black Metal Surgery Supply) consists of an armory of saws, ranging from metacarpal, capital, to Hey's, trepanning equipment, two tooth keys, six forceps, ten thumb lancets, two lever stomach pumps, 30 gallons of sulfuric acid, four eye speculums, and two scarificators. This gives a mere implicatory glimpse at the types of hell he puts his victims through. Aside from butchering people with all sorts of sharp surgical tools, he also drills into their skulls, mangles their teeth, bathes them in acid, and pumps their stomachs. *On the floor of the waiting room where the player starts, medical magazines and diagrams of human body systems can be found, implying that the Executioner frequently studies the most painful ways to torture victims. *It is possible to avoid going back to the bedroom altogether and still survive. If the player does not make any noise and the Executioner does not check on the bedroom, he will exit the dungeon and the player will be safe. This is not a recommended strategy, however, as it is completely up to chance whether the Executioner checks the bedroom. *In the third update of the game, Adam announced that there was a glitch with the Executioner's bedside jumpscare animation. This error was corrected in version 1.0.3. The Executioner now kneels down in front of the players face and can be heard breathing heavily. If the player fails to keep their eyes shut, the Executioner will hold their head down and stab them in the neck with a syringe, resulting in a game over. *The Executioner can sometimes be heard whistling as he goes on his patrol. This same whistle can be head in the default ending of Welcome to the Game when he wheels in his cart of tools. Despite this, the Executioner has no new voice lines. *Other sounds include a woman screaming (recycled from the Twitch integration update from WTTG), his cart of tools being wheeled around, rubber gloves shifting, footsteps, distant mumbling, the whirring of a drill, and the vents creaking. Category:Characters Category:Welcome to the Game Category:The Waiting Room